Ihr habt Fragen? Hogwarts antwortet.
by Beccy
Summary: Planänderung! Stellt den HP-Leuten eure Fragen. Egal ob Hedwig, Ron, Harry oder der sprechende Hut *lol* Sie werden hier beantwortet. R/R bitte :)
1. Hermine

Disclaimer: Aaaaaaalso mir gehört nichts was mit Harry Potter zu tun hat. Überhaupt nichts. Komm drüber weg.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sooooo, da bin ich wieder. Wieso, weshalb, warum ich jetzt diese Fic schreibe, hab ich in meinem anderen Fic erklärt. Und ehrlich gesagt hab ich jetzt keine Lust, das ganze jetzt noch mal zu wiederholen.  
  
Hmm was hab ich vor? Ich persönlich gar nichts… Ihr sollt was tun *g* Und zwar… Fragen über Fragen stellen. Ob ihr Ratschläge haben wollt (vielleicht als anonymer Hogwarts-Schüler… denkt an eure Bravo-Zeit *gg*), einfach so ne Frage habt oder sonst was… stellt sie mir und ich werde sie dann weiterleiten :) Jede Woche wird jemand anderes die Fragen beantworten… Diese Woche macht Hermine den Anfang… Also dann :)  
  
  
  
  
  
Liebe Hermine,  
  
Ich habe da ein fürcherliches Problem. Ich bin 14 Jahre alt. Seit ein paar Wochen habe ich heftige Akne im Gesicht.  
  
Ich traue mich kaum noch raus, weil ich angst habe, dass die anderen lachen. Gibt es irgendein Mittel dagegen? Ich muss nämlich in ein paar Wochen an einem Turnier teilnehmen und mit einem Drachen kämpfen. Und ich möchte nicht, das er vor Abscheu einfach flieht.  
  
Gryffindor-Junge  
  
  
  
Lieber Gryffindor-Junge,  
  
Natürlich gibt es ein Mittel gegen Akne. Aber versuche es bloss nicht, Deine Akne selbst zu heilen. Das wird böse enden. Hast Du denn nie in Kräuterkunde aufgepasst? Geh zu Madam Pomfrey, sie hat bestimmt genug Bubotubler-Eiter um Deine Akne zu behandeln.  
  
Aber Harr… äh Gryffindor-Junge, warum willst Du die Pickel vor dem Turnier loswerden? Ist doch super, wenn der Drache davon läuft. Einfacher gehts doch gar nicht.  
  
Hermine  
  
  
  
Hermine,  
  
wie kann man eigentlich so viel lernen?  
  
Aquila  
  
  
  
Aquila,  
  
bist du irgendwie mit Ron verwandt?  
  
Ganz einfach: Buch auf, lesen, merken, Buch zu. Möglichst oft wiederholen.  
  
Hermine  
  
  
  
Hermine,  
  
Ist es nicht manchmal anstrengend nur Harry und Ron als Freunde zu haben und keine Freundin? (Du bist mit Sirius mein Lieblings-Chara! Das musste ich jetzt loswerden. Dicht gefolgt von Remus und Ron.)  
  
Mystery  
  
  
  
Mystery,  
  
Es ist sogar ziemlich anstrengend Harry und Ron als Freunde zu haben. Nichts gegen die beiden, aber ich vermisse die Frauengespräche. Aber ich bin ja auch mit Ginny befreundet.  
  
Und danke für das Kompliment. Sirius, Prof. Lupin und besonders Ron sind auch klasse.  
  
Hermine  
  
  
  
  
  
So, das wars schon wieder. Etwas kurz, ich weiss… aber ich habe im Moment nicht wirklich viele Fragen. *hust* Also danke an Dirk (sorry, ich habs etwas geändert), Aquila und Mystery. (Ich habe die Fragen von Aquila und Mystery einfach mal von meiner anderen Geschichte rausgepickt… sorry) Also… stellt Hermine eure Fragen. Egal was. (Aber ich möchte das Rating schon bei PG13 lassen… vielleicht geh ich bis R hoch, aber es soll nicht NC-17 werden) Ihr wisst ja wie es geht :) Bis denne, Beccy  
  
PS: Bringt es was, wenn ich sage, das mir sowas wie der erste Brief am meisten gefällt? *dezent drauf hinweis* *gg* 


	2. Und noch mal Hermine

Disclaimer: Nope. Nicht meins. Ist das OK? Egal. Ich kann da eh nichts dran ändern.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hehe uuuuuund es geht weiter :) Ein paar Fragen hat Hermine zu beantworten. Hätten ruhig mehr sein können, aber naja… Hermine ist halt so ungeduldig. *g* Und ach ja… bedanken möchte ich mich natürlich auch. Lil (Die Fragen hab ich mir brav aufgeschrieben und werden bald drankommen.), Nikola (muhaha@Brief), Maxine (*verbeug* *g* und wenn ich ehrlich bin… Mir fallen auch nur perverse Fragen ein *g* … Das R- Rating schaut schon so verdächtig umme Ecke.) und an Mystery (Ich trauere auch noch wegen der mst. Hmm mal schauen mit dem zusammensetzen, klingt nicht schlecht) Ach ja (oh man… ich werde alt) Danke auch an Meike, die mir ne Frage zugeschickt hat :)  
  
*schaut sich um* Kann los gehen :)  
  
  
  
Liebe Hermine,  
  
wie komme ich in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum??? Ich bin aus Slytherin musst du wissen und na ja, nicht das ich jemanden ärgern wollte oder so und schon gar nicht Potter oder dieses Wiesel.. ääähhhh Weasley… (und die anderen dämlichen Schlammblüter *flüster*)  
  
Wo war ich? Ach ja, na ja ich möchte halt nur der Verständigung unter den beiden Häusern auf die Sprünge helfen und na ja…  
  
Ach komm schon sag mir einfach das Passwort Granger-Schlammblut ähhh Hermine!  
  
Böse… äh… schöne Grüße  
  
Ein Slytherin  
  
  
  
"Lieber" Malfoy,  
  
oder soll ich lieber Frettchen-Junge sagen? Passt besser denke ich mal. Wovon träumst Du eigentlich nachts? Nein, moment. So genau möchte ich das nicht wissen. Aber hast Du im Ernst geglaubt, dass ich auf Deinen (sehr schlecht ausgeführt übrigens) Trick hereinfalle? Vergiss es, das Passwort bekommst Du nicht. Und wenn Du mich noch einmal danach fragen solltest… Erinnerst Du Dich noch an unser 3. Schuljahr? Meine Hand kann gerne nochmal so ausrutschen.  
  
Mit unfreundlichen Grüßen,  
  
Hermine  
  
PS: Ist Dir eigentlich klar, dass Du-Weisst-Schon-Wer auch ein Schlammblut ist? Dachte das könnte Dir zu denken geben. Vorausgesetzt Du kannst das natürlich.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hallo Hermine,  
  
Was ich immer schon mal wissen wollte (Vielleicht hast Du ja mal was drüber gelesen!) Was gibt es in der Zauberwelt eigentlich für Verhütungsmittel? Das würde mich echt mal interessieren (natürlich nur rein theoretisch)  
  
Lieben Gruß,  
  
Maxine  
  
  
  
Hallo Maxine,  
  
Danke für Deinen Brief. Also ja, Verhütungsmittel. Ich habe da kürzlich einen sehr interessanten Artikel drüber gelesen. Es gibt da verschiedene Möglichkeiten. Die bekannteste und sicherste ist der Zauberspruch "Akeinus Babyus" (A/N: *hust*) , den die Hexe kurz vorher aufsagt.  
  
Angeblich soll es sehr schwierig sein, diesen Spruch richtig anzuwenden. (Wenn ich ehrlich bin, glaube ich nicht, dass Rons Mutter den wirklich beherrscht. Nichts gegen Sie Frau Weasley, falls Sie das hier lesen.)  
  
Ausserdem sind in der Zauberwelt durchaus Kondome bekannt. (Ich habe gehört das viele Muggel glauben, Hexen und Zauberer kennen Kondome und ihre Funktion nicht.)  
  
Liebe Grüße,  
  
Hermine  
  
  
  
  
  
Hallo Hermine…  
  
Ich bin 15 Jahre alt und habe seit gestern meine Regel… und ich weiß nicht weiter… soll ich Tampons nehmen? Binden? Wie lange dauert die so im Schnitt?  
  
Wie war das bei Dir? Wenn Du schon Deine Tage hast?  
  
Gruß,  
  
Anonym  
  
  
  
Hallo Anonym,  
  
Leider hast Du in Deinem Brief nicht erwähnt, ob du Muggel bist oder nicht. So könnte ich Dir besser helfen. Aber ich versuche es trotzdem.  
  
Falls Du ein Muggel bist, würde ich Tampons empfehlen. Weil sie die Regel da aufnimmt wo sie passiert (A/N: Sorry, konnte nicht anders *g*). Binden finde ich persönlich ziemlich ekelig. Nimm die kleinste Größe Tampons und lese die Gebrauchsanweisung aufmerksam durch.  
  
Die Regel dauert bei Muggel 4-5 Tage an.  
  
Falls Du jetzt aber eine Hexe bist, dann geh bitte zu Madam Pomfrey, damit sie dir den Zauberspruch beibringen kann, den wir Hexen während der Regel benutzen.(Die dauert übrigens ca. 3 Tage an) Sie kann Dir dann auch weitere Fragen beantworten.  
  
Zu Deiner Frage wie es bei mir war. Also ich habe sie mit 13 bekommen und war leicht gereizt. Ich habe sogar einem meiner Mitschüler, der in Slytherin ist, eine Ohrfeige verpasst (Er hatte es aber auch verdient). Ron und Harry haben einfach angenommen, ich wäre gestresst. Naja, ist vielleicht auch besser so. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass die beiden sich für den wahren Grund interessieren. :) Ich hoffe ich konnte Dir damit irgendwie helfen.  
  
Hermine  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sooo, das wars schon wieder. Nächste Woche wird HARRY eure Fragen/Briefe beantworten :) Bis dann, dann… Beccy 


	3. Harry is dran

Disclaimer: Blaah. Wenn mir das alles wirklich gehören würde, glaubt ihr im Ernst, ich würde das HIER posten? (lol so wie ich mich kenne wahrscheinlich schon.) Aber mir gehörts nun ma nit.  
  
  
  
A/N: Und es ist wieder so weit. Neue Briefe warten darauf, von Harry beantwortet zu werden. Aber vorher bedanke ich mich artig wie immer *g* Neca (mir war die MST auch viel lieber), Maxine (yeah… viele, viele Fragen *freu*), Jacky (lol G. scheint ja mächtig böse zu sein *g*), Schwester Aurelia (Hey… schöner Name! *auf meiner Liste für mögliche Namen meiner Kinder pack*) und an Dirk (Du faule Sau *gg*) Joah… das wars *g* Los gehts…  
  
  
  
  
  
Hallo Harry,  
  
ich glaube irgendwie kaum, dass Du der Richtige für Diese Frage bist, aber ich stelle sie Dir trotzdem.  
  
Ich bin 15 und in einen super süßen Jungen aus meinem Turm verliebt. Er hat mich sogar zum Weihnachtsball eingeladen, und es war ein total schöner Abend. Leider behandelt er mich trotzdem so, als wären wir einfach nur gute Freunde. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm sagen soll, dass ich mehr will als nur Freundschaft. Wie kriege ich ihn dazu, sich in mich zu verlieben? Gibt es dafür irgendeinen Zaubertrank? Bitte antworte schnell!  
  
Deine verzweifelte P. (aus Slytherin)  
  
  
  
Hallo verzweifelte P.  
  
Also erstmal muss ich sagen, dass ich etwas überrascht bin, das mir jemand aus Slytherin schreibt, ohne mir irgendwie zu drohen. Danke!  
  
Zu Deiner Situation: Also ich weiss nicht so recht, ob ich der Richtige bin, aber ich versuche es trotzdem mal.  
  
Soweit ich weiss, sind Liebestränke verboten.  
  
Vielleicht behandelt der Junge Dich wie einen guten Freund, weil er sich entweder nicht traut, den nächsten Schritt zu machen, oder er ist wirklich nicht in Dich verliebt.  
  
Und ich weiss nicht, was dieser Junge an einem Mädchen mag, damit ich Dir in dieser Sache helfen kann, also das er sich in Dich verliebt. Da kann ich nur für mich sprechen: Sei einfach Du selbst.  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
Hallo Harry,  
  
Wann merkst Du endlich, dass ich total in Dich verknallt bin? Oder läufst Du immer noch Cho Chang hinterher?  
  
Deine G. (aus Gryffindor)  
  
  
  
Hallo G.,  
  
erm… *wird rot* ich weiß das schon länger, G. Und ich bin nicht mehr hinter Cho her. Nicht nachdem, was Cedric passiert ist.  
  
Können wir uns morgen Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen, um darüber zu reden? Ich habe Angst, dass jemand falsches das hier lesen könnte *hust*Kimmkorn*hust*  
  
Dein Harry  
  
  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
Vielleicht weißt Du ja, dass es total viele Slash-Geschichten über Dich und Draco Malfoy gibt. (von denen übrigens manche so richtig gut sind!)  
  
Könntest Du Dir vorstellen, mit einem Jungen ins Bett zu gehen? Ein Bekannter von mir (der eigentlich 100% hetero ist) hat mal gestanden, dass der Gedanke durchaus etwas Verlockendes hätte…  
  
Wie stehts mit Dir?  
  
Schöne Grüße,  
  
Maxine  
  
  
  
Liebe Maxine,  
  
Ja, ich kenne einige Slash-Geschichten (Beccy hat mir welche gezeigt) Und obwohl es mich anwidert, wenn eine über mich und Malfoy geschrieben wird (Ich hasse Malfoy – vergisst das jeder?),(A/N: Ich les die aber *gg*) muss ich zugeben, das einige wirklich *schluck* gut geschrieben sind.  
  
Ob ich es mir vorstellen kann, mit einem Jungen ins Bett zu gehen? Naja, eigentlich habe ich im Moment nur Mädchen im Kopf. Frag mich in ein paar Jahren wieder :)  
  
Schöne Grüße,  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
Hi Harry!  
  
Endlich hast Du eingesehen (großes Danke an Beccy)… wie dumm Du doch warst. Aber trotzdem: Was bitte fandest Du an Cho?!?  
  
Sorry Cho, wenn Du das liest, aber ich fand Harry zu der Zeit einfach unmöglich!  
  
Ich verlange jetzt eine Antwort und sag jetzt nicht, ich hätte nicht das Recht dazu, es zu erfahren…  
  
Liebe Grüße,  
  
G.  
  
Ach ja, hatt ich noch nicht gesagt: Ich liebe Dich!  
  
  
  
Liebe G.,  
  
danke, dass Du gleich zweimal geschrieben hast.*rot werd* Natürlich hast Du das Recht, es zu erfahren.  
  
Naja, um es kurz zu fassen, Cho ist einfach hübsch und nett. (Aber natürlich nichts im Vergleich zu Dir.) Ich habe hier einige Geschichten gelesen, wo Cho auch drin vorkommt. Und meistens kommt sie nicht sehr gut dabei weg, um es nett auszudrücken. Wenn Du immer noch darüber reden möchtest, können wir das morgen Abend machen, OK?  
  
Dein Harry  
  
PS: Auge. (A/N: Wer drauf kommt was das bedeutet, kriegt n erm… Keks *gg*)  
  
  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
Wie hieß Deine Mutter mit Mädchennamen? Weil: So kleine Japaner-Kinder behaupten in ihren Bildunterschriften steif und fest, sie hieße Lily Evans. Stimmt das? Ich habs im Buch nirgends gefunden.  
  
Und noch ne Frage: Warum haben R. J. Lupin und S. Black nie geheiratet (nicht unbedingt gegenseitig, sondern wen anders?)  
  
Und noch ne Frage: Hast Du etwas von einer sich anbahnenden Zweierbeziehung zwischen Hermione und Ron gehört? Würde Dir "ickle Ronnie" sowas überhaupt erzählen?  
  
Okay das wars.  
  
Deine Aurelia  
  
  
  
Liebe Aurelia,  
  
danke für die vielen Fragen :) Meine Mutter hieß mit Mädchennamen tatsächlich Evans. Die Frau, die meine Geschichten aufschreibt und herausbringt hat das in einem Interview gesagt. Und sie weiß wirklich ALLES über uns. Das ist schon unheimlich. Jetzt muss ich nur noch herausfinden, was das genau mit Japanischen Kindern zu tun hat.  
  
Warum Prof. Lupin und Sirius nicht geheiratet haben, kann ich Dir leider nicht sagen. Warum fragst Du sie nicht persönlich, wenn sie hier die Briefe/Fragen beantworten?  
  
Oooooh ich hoffe für Dich, das Ron nicht gelesen hat, wie Du ihn genannt hast. Da komme selbst ich normalerweise nicht mit durch. Aber er braucht es mir nicht zu erzählen, dass sich da was anbahnt zwischen Hermine und Ron. Die ganze Schule weiß das. Nur die beiden nicht. Aber ich werde mich da nicht einmischen. Irgendwann merken sie es schon.  
  
Schöne Grüße,  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
Harry,  
  
magst Du bei mir staubwischen? Ich bin sooo faul :((  
  
Mfg  
  
Dirk  
  
  
  
Dirk,  
  
nicht wirklich.  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Soooooo, die Fragerunde ist wieder vorbei. Harry wird auch nächste Woche eure Briefe/Fragen beantworten… Na los, Du weißt, dass Du es willst. Klick einfach da unten links und tipp die Frage oder Review ein *gg* Bis denne, Beccy 


	4. und alle zusammen *g*

Disclaimer: Ich wars nicht! *gg*  
  
  
  
A/N: Huuhuu… da bin ich mal wieder. Und es gibt eine kleine Planänderung. Da ich mit dem letzen Kapitel überhaupt nicht zufrieden bin, muss ich jetzt einfach mal was ändern hier. Und zwar: Ab sofort werde ich nicht mehr vorgeben, wer die Briefe beantwortet. Und es müssen auch nicht mehr Problembriefe a la Dr. Sommer sein. Packt einfach eure Fragen/Briefe entweder in ner Mail oder Review – egal was und egal an wen.  
  
So… das hätte ich dann hinter mich gebracht. Jetzt muss ich mich nur noch bedanken :) Und zwar: Lil (*knuggel*), Jacky (*mit Fähnchen zurückwink*), Asahi (Ich hab n Schrank zu verkaufen *gg*), Katie Bell (*lol*@ Fragen), Annabel Lee (I know you´re not reading this, but hey! Thanks anyway) und an Dirk (*jubel* - du weisst schon warum *g*) Also dann… können wa? Egal. :)  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius,  
  
Dein erstes mal? Wir wollen was hören!  
  
Lil  
  
  
  
Lil,  
  
Also mein erstes mal war mit 16. Leider habe ich keine Tonaufnahmen, so das Du es hören könntest.  
  
Sirius  
  
*****************  
  
Harry,  
  
Du bist 15, vielleicht schaffst Du es bald, ein Mädchen anzuschauen!  
  
Lil  
  
  
  
Lil,  
  
Eigentlich habe ich keine Probleme, ein Mädchen anzuschauen, mit dem ansprechen klappt das noch nicht so ganz. Leider.  
  
Harry  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
Hi Draco!  
  
Also ich hab da neulich mal so´n dummes Buch gelesen und da stand drin: Pansy Parkinson wird mit Draco Malfoy im 5. Jahr eine engere Beziehung eingehn…  
  
Ich wollte mal wissen, ob das stimmt und was Du für Pansy so empfindest.  
  
Liebe Grüße,  
  
Jacky  
  
PS: Du meintest ja, du arbeitest dran *lol* denkst Du da auch mal an sie, abgesehen von der stummen Verona Feldbusch?  
  
  
  
Hallo Jacky,  
  
Was für ein Buch war das? Eine engere Beziehung mit Pansy? Niemals. Sie hat mich dafür bezahlt, dass ich mit ihr zum Weihnachtsball gehe. Und ich denke beim "arbeiten" ganz bestimmt nicht an sie. Die stumme Verona reicht mir.  
  
Schöne Grüße,  
  
Draco  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
Hallöchen Ronny-Spätzchen!  
  
Was hast Du dagegen, das Harry und Ginny jetzt ein Paar sind?  
  
In der MST konnt ich das dann nicht mehr fragen…  
  
Schöne Grüße,  
  
Jacky  
  
  
  
Hallo Jacky… erm… Spätzchen!  
  
Was ich dagegen habe? Sie ist meine kleine Schwester!!!!!  
  
Schöne Grüße,  
  
Ron (und nichts anderes)  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
Hi Weas… Ginny  
  
Ähm, halt mich für unverschämt, aber was haben Du und Potter bei Beccy im Schlafzimmer gemacht? Wie oft ist er denn gekommen oder wie oft bist Du das? Und was hatte Potter da so gemacht?  
  
Komm schon Weasley, ich brauch da Tipps…  
  
Ein Slytherin  
  
  
  
Hallo Malf… Slytherin.  
  
Das geht Dich gar nichts an. Oft genug.  
  
Ginny  
  
PS: Ich halte Dich sogar für sehr unverschämt.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
Halli-Hallo Ginny!  
  
Würdest Du nochmal, wäre es denn möglich, zu Beccy gehen? Ich glaub das war schon ne schöne Zeit für Dich, euch (Ich denk da an einen Schwarzhaarigen mit grünen Augen…)  
  
Liebe Grüße,  
  
Jacky  
  
PS: Hat er Dir schon Pusteblumen geschenkt?  
  
  
  
Hallo Jacky!  
  
Also ich muss schon zugeben, das ich es doch sehr vermisse, die Geschichten zu lesen. Und ja, ich würde sofort zurück gehen, aber nur wenn die Schlafzimmeraufteilung so bliebe. (Wir denken ganz bestimmt an den selben Typen *rotanlauf*)  
  
Liebe Grüße,  
  
Ginny  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
Lieber Mr M.,  
  
eine Freundin von mir… nennen wir sie mal A-chan… findet das Du einen ziemlich knackigen Hintern hast. Wie kommt es dazu? Training oder Zauberei?  
  
*****ASAHI*****  
  
  
  
Liebe Asahi,  
  
weder noch, das machen die ganzen Treppen in Hogwarts. Aber ich hätte auch ohne die Treppen einen knackigen Hintern.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
Ich hab da so eine Freundin die heißt Dorothea. Sie behauptet, Dich in ihrem Schrank eingesperrt zu haben und meine Frage wäre nun: Wie bekommt man dadrin Luft? Ich halte die Frau ja für Geisteskrank!  
  
(So ich muss jetzt nach Hause… Snape aus dem Schrank lassen!)  
  
*****ASAHI*****  
  
  
  
Liebe Asahi,  
  
erm… also ich sitze hier zusammen mit einigen anderen bei Beccy im Zimmer und beantworte Deinen Brief, also kann ich nicht bei Deiner Freundin im Schrank sein.  
  
Vielleicht sollte sie sich mal untersuchen lassen?  
  
Harry  
  
PS: Von mir aus kannst Du Snape noch etwas im Schrank lassen, da freut er sich bestimmt.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
Noch ne Frage an beide (Draco und Harry)  
  
Hey,  
  
Wo werden bessere, wildere und nassere Partys gefeiert? Gryffindor oder Slytherin? (Jetzt kommt mir nicht mit Huffelpuff!)  
  
Grützi  
  
*****ASAHI*****  
  
  
  
Asahi,  
  
Natürlich Slytherin.  
  
Draco  
  
  
  
Asahi,  
  
Draco hat keine Ahnung, die besseren Partys hat natürlich Gryffindor. Schließlich haben wir Fred und George noch dabei!  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
Question no. 1 an Severus Snape:  
  
Hallo Professor,  
  
Stimmt es, dass Sie unterhosen mit Herzchen tragen, wie eine gewisse Professor M. behauptet. Oder soll ich lieber einer gewissen H.G. glauben, dass Sie Boxershorts tragen?  
  
Und wenn ja, wie sehen Sie darin aus?  
  
Und küssen Sie wirklich so gut, wie diese gewissen H.G. UND Professor M. UND Madam H. behaupten und wenn ja, woher zum Teufel wissen die das? *schmoll*  
  
Grüße,  
  
Eine Gryff… äh Slytherin-Schülerin  
  
PS: Hast Du Samstag Abend schon was vor?  
  
  
  
GRYFFINDOR Schülerin.  
  
Was für ein ausgemachter Schwachsinn. Mein Liebesleben sowie meine Unterwäsche geht keinem Schüler etwas an.  
  
100 Punkte von Gryffindor für so einen unverschämten Brief  
  
Professor Snape.  
  
PS: Ja, ich werde am Samstag ihre Strafarbeit überwachen.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
Hallo Mr Potion!  
  
Wie können Sie bloß so nett und sympatisch sein?  
  
Draco M, 13, aus S.  
  
  
  
Mr Malfoy,  
  
Ich ziehe den Namen Prof. Snape doch vor, obwohl Mr Potion einen schönen Klang hat.  
  
150 Punkte an Slytherin für ihren netten Brief.  
  
Professor Snape  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
SEVERUS SNAPE!!! DU HAST WAS MIT MADAM H****!!!!!????? *fuchsteufelswildsei*  
  
Glaube ja nicht, dass ich Neville je wieder etwas vorsage, nur damit Du ihn runterputzen kannst und keinen Ärger hast!!!  
  
Eine aufgebrachte H.G., 13, aus G.  
  
  
  
Miss Granger,  
  
erstens haben Sie mich gefälligst zu Siezen, zweitens 200 Punkte von Gryffindor für diese unglaubliche Unterstellung, drittens Strafarbeit am Samstag abend zusammen mit Ginny Weasley.  
  
Professor Snape  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
WIE KANNST DU NUR, Du Schlange!?  
  
Prof. M. & Madam H. & H.G., von der S. b. ex-F.F.  
  
  
  
S. b. ex-F.F,  
  
Ich weigere mich , diesen überaus lächerlichen Brief zu beantworten  
  
Professor Snape  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
Hilfe, ich bin süchtig nach Duplo/Hanuta Fussi Bildchen und propp mich jeden Tag mit Schoki voll weil ich unbedingt das Heftchen/Poster vollhaben möchte. *hihi*  
  
Dirk  
  
  
  
Hallo Dirk,  
  
Ich hab mal rumgefragt bei den ganzen HP Leuten, die hier sitzen (ist ziemlich voll hier) und alle sind der Meinung, dass Du uns ein paar Duplos und Hanutas abgeben solltest, damit wir Dir beim Sammeln helfen können. Wir interessieren uns nur für die Schokolade und geben Dir dann die Bilder.  
  
Beccy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LOL das wars… Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich auch eine Frage beantworten würde, aber naja *gg* Also… Dann schickt mir bitte eure Fragen per Email oder schreibt sie in einer Review. :) Bis denne. 


	5. Kapitel 5... einfallsreich, huh?

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, abgesehen von ner Tasse Tee und ein riiiiiiesen Windbeutel (aber der schreit mich gerade so an, das ich ihn bitte essen soll… also wird er längst nicht mehr da sein, wenn Du das hier liest *g*)  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow! Sooo viele Briefe *freu* 11 Seiten! Also handgeschrieben, nit getippt. (ohne Antworten) Und ich muss mich bei ganz vielen Leuten bedanken… moment *Notizblock rauskram* (Ja, ich schreib mir wirklich ALLES auf) Sooo…  
  
Jacky (schöne Grüße zurück *g*), Maxine (schon was ausgedacht? :)), Asahi (*wink*), Dirk (Krisch n AUTO-gramm? *ggg*), Ensis (*verneig*… gleich 2x), Felicia (*auch verneig*), elektra (*wink*), Blaue Feder (OK… *nicht abtipp* auch gleich 2x), Lil (*rotwerd* bin kein Genie), Aquila (es gibt keine dummen Fragen – hey! Auch 2x), Neca (*muhaha* Du hast offiziell mein Lieblingsreview geschrieben… Ich würde mein Hirn auch gerne mal kennenlernen… Nur ist der leider so klein und schüchtern und sagt nicht wirklich viel), Melina (*wink*), Schwester Aurelia (Hehe, Wiederholungen sind immer gut…), Kora (kann ich Dich so nennen? Naja… die freuen sich über jede Frage *g*)  
  
Puh… das wars… wollt ich noch was sagen? Boah da sind viele Kirschen drin im Windbeutel *schmatz* erm… sorry… es geht los.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi Ronny-Spä…  
  
OK, ich lass es *g*  
  
Also ich versteh Dich nicht! Warum freust Du Dich nicht für die beiden?!? Ist doch schön, dass sie sich lieben!  
  
Ich mein, Du bist doch mit Hermine zusammen, oder? Hat da jemand was gegen gesagt? Ich glaub nicht… also jetzt lass die beiden doch, die sind son süsses Paar!  
  
Liebe Grüße,  
  
Jacky  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi Jacky  
  
Irgendwo hast Du ja Recht, lieber Harry als Frettchen-Junge. Aber trotzdem! Meine kleine Schwester bleibt meine kleine Schwester. Und kleine Schwestern haben nun mal keinen Freund.  
  
Liebe Grüße,  
  
Ron. (Schön, dass du es lässt.)  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
Hi Draco!  
  
Also dieses Buch… heißt "Kennen Sie Severus Snape?" Da steht wirklich nur Schrott drin…  
  
Naja, bin ich ja beruhigt, dass das nicht stimmt.  
  
Schöne Grüße,  
  
Jacky  
  
  
  
Hi Jacky!  
  
Meinst Du, Du könntest mir dieses Buch besorgen? Könnte ich bestimmt zum einschleimen benutzen.  
  
Schöne Grüße,  
  
Draco  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
Hi Sevi!  
  
Warum bist Du eigentlich so fies zu den Schülern? Das wollt ich schon immer mal wissen…  
  
Jacky  
  
PS: Grüß Ken von mir. *g*  
  
  
  
Jacky,  
  
weil sie es verdient haben. Und nennen Sie mich nie wieder Sevi.  
  
Severus Snape  
  
PS: Schöne Grüße zurück.  
  
************************  
  
  
  
Hi Fred!  
  
Stimmt es, dass da was zwischen Dir und Angelina ist?  
  
Schöne Grüße,  
  
Jacky  
  
  
  
Hi Jacky!  
  
Ja, es ist was zwischen Angelina und mir: Viel zu viel Platz.  
  
Das werd ich dann schnell ändern müssen.  
  
Schöne Grüße,  
  
Gred.  
  
************************  
  
  
  
Moin Moin Snapey!  
  
Liegste lieber oben oder unten?  
  
******ASAHI******  
  
  
  
Asahi,  
  
Natürlich unten.  
  
Severus Snape  
  
PS: Es heißt Snape, auch für Sie.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
Haaaaallooo Draco-Baby,  
  
stehst Du im Bett auf Schmerzen? Ich würde Dich gerne mal mit einer Kerze bearbeiten!  
  
*****ASAHI*****  
  
PS: Übrigens glaub ich Dir. In Slytherin werden aufjedenfall besser Partys gefeiert. Wenigsten mit ein bisschen Alk und ohne Winnie Puuh Geschichten! Woher ich das weiß… öhm ich sag nur… Big Brother is watching you.  
  
  
  
Hallo Asahi,  
  
kommt drauf an, was Du mit der Kerze genau anstellen willst. Ist ja unterschiedlich Schmerzhaft.  
  
Draco  
  
PS: Wer ist Winnie Puuh und was ist Big Brother?  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
Liebe Hermione,  
  
Wie macht ihr Mädels das eigentlich mit der Beinenthaarung? Gibt es in der Hexenwelt irgendeinen Trick dazu?  
  
****ASAHI***  
  
  
  
Liebe Asahi,  
  
Es gibt verschiedene Möglichkeiten, die lästige Beinbehaarung loszuwerden. Manche Hexen machen das auf die Muggel-art mit Enthaarungscreme, oder sie entwenden den Rasierer ihres Mannes.  
  
Am beliebtesten ist aber der einfache Zauberspruch "Capillus Crudis Epilirus" Das wirkt für 6 Monate.  
  
Hermione  
  
************************  
  
  
  
Hi ihr fauler Haufen,  
  
habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun, als bei Beccy zu sitzen und doofe Fragen zu beantworten?  
  
Ich sitze hier gerade auf meiner 100 Meter Yacht mit so viel Alkohol, dass selbst Juhnke neidisch werden würde und frage mich: Techno oder Schlager?  
  
****ASAHI****  
  
  
  
Hi Asahi!  
  
Also ich werde jetzt mal diese Frage beantworten, weil die Leute hier nicht wissen sollen, dass Du es auf Deiner Yacht viel besser hast, als wir hier. (Hier ist es zwar nicht schlecht, aber ne Yacht wäre mir viel lieber) Das würde alle nur deprimieren. Und natürlich haben die nichts besseres zu tun… Buch 5 lässt ja auf sich warten! *g*  
  
Aber ich hab mal rum gefragt wegen Techno oder Schlager und fast alle sagen das man Schlager nur im Besoffenen Zustand ertragen kann.  
  
Beccy  
  
PS: Hassu n Bier für mich? *g*  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
Soooo, ich werde auch mal ein paar Fragen stellen:  
  
Habt ihr in Hogwarts eigentlich PC´s bzw. Internet-Anschluss?  
  
Gibt es eigentlich die Möglichkeit sich selbst essen zu kochen. Also habt ihr eine Gemeinschaftsküche neben euren Schlafräumen?  
  
Was ist die schlimmste Bestrafung auf Hogwarts?  
  
Und wieso gibt es kein Hogwarts-Radio? Also Radio von Schüler für Schüler die den ganzen Tag die beste Zaubermusik oder auch Musik von Muggel-Bands spielt oder auch die heissesten Trends und Gerüchte verbreitet (z. B. ob Snape eine neue Ken-Puppe hat *gg*)  
  
Wer zu den Fragen antworten möchte, überlass ich ganz den Gefangenen.. ähm Gästen ;-)  
  
Mfg  
  
Dirk  
  
  
  
Hallo Dirk,  
  
Nein, in Hogwarts gibt es keine PC´s geschweige denn Internet-Anschluss. Elektronische Geräte funktionieren doch da doch gar nicht. Das kannst du übrigens auf Seite 1893 in "Hogwarts – Eine Geschichte nachlesen. MfG, Hermine  
  
Selbst Kochen? Gemeinschaftsküche? Die Hauselfen würden uns umbringen! MfG, Ron  
  
Nachsitzen mit Snape. MfG, alle Hogwartsschüler  
  
Gute Idee mit dem Radio. Nur leider würde das mit der bereits angesprochenen Elektrizität nicht funktionieren. Vielleicht sollte ich mir da was einfallen lassen. Mit durchaus freundlichen Grüßen, Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
(A/N: Ich hoffe das war jetzt nicht zu durcheinander)  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
Höchst geschätzte Professor McGonagall,  
  
*nervös* haben Sie mal Latein gelernt? De Bello Gallico gelesen? Ich bräuchte da ne Übersetzung von den Germanen-Riten da… *Kapitel vergessen hab*  
  
Und sind Sie verheiratet?  
  
Allerbeste Grüße,  
  
Ensis  
  
PS: *hat sich inzwischen wieder gesammelt*  
  
Jedenfalls, höchstgeschätzte Professor McGonagall, wollte ich Sie fragen, ob Sie einer überaus verzweifelten Slytherin-Schülerin helfen könnten *echt verzweifelt ist* *blinzel*  
  
Ich würd auch auf die Knie fallen (bei Professor Snape hilft das immer…)  
  
  
  
Sehr geehrte Frau Ensis, (A/N: erm…)  
  
zunächst einmal brauchen Sie nicht wegen mir nervös zu sein. Aber ich muss Sie enttäuschen, so leid es mir auch tut, ich habe niemals Latein gelernt. Die Zaubersprüche stammen zwar vom lateinischen ab, aber das ist so ziemlich alles, was ich an Latein beherrsche. Ich hoffe Sie finden jemanden, der Ihnen weiterhelfen kann. Oder schauen Sie mal in einer Muggel- Bücherei.  
  
Und um ihre andere Frage zu beantworten: Nein, ich bin nicht verheiratet.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
PS: Bitte unterlassen Sie ab sofort jegliches Auf-Die-Knie-Fallen, es ist entwürdigend.  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
Liebe Hermine, sehr gescher… äh geehrter Prof. Snape,  
  
wie ich gerüchteweise gehört habe, sollt ihr zwei mehr sein als nur Lehrer und Schülerin. Ist das was dran, dass Ihr zusammen seid?  
  
Und: Wann ist die Hochzeit, wer wird eingeladen und wieviele Kinder wollt ihr haben ;-)?  
  
Bye,  
  
Felicia  
  
  
  
Liebe Felicia,  
  
das ist ja widerlich! Prof. Snape und ich sind ganz bestimmt nicht zusammen. Woher hast Du diese Gerüchte?  
  
Hermine  
  
  
  
Felicia,  
  
nennen Sie mir sofort die Person, die solche absurden und - wie Frau Granger treffend bezeichnet hat - widerlichen Gerüchte verbreitet, damit ich die Person angemessen bestrafen kann.  
  
Professor Snape  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
Sehr geehrte Prof. Trelawney,  
  
ist nächsten Donnerstag ein günstiger Zeitpunkt, ein Referat zu halten??? (bin Zwilling)  
  
Vielen Dank für die Antwort!  
  
U., Ravenclaw  
  
  
  
Sehr geehrte U.  
  
Der Tag Donnerstag ist generell ein schlechter Tag, um Referate zu halten. Besonders für das Sternzeichen Zwilling kann das sogar gefährlich werden. Halten Sie Ihr Referat lieber nächsten Dienstag und vermeiden Sie jeden Blickkontakt mit einer blonden Person.  
  
Ich sehe, Sie werden das Referat hervorragend meistern. Aber seien sie vorsichtig auf Ihrem Nachhauseweg.  
  
Prof. Trelawney  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
Sehr geehrter Prof. Snape!  
  
Wie erklären Sie sich die Unmenge an Fanfics, die davon handeln, dass Sie sich verlieben und so weiter… (rotwerd)  
  
Ähh… ich meine, es gibt in der Richtung ja sehr viel weniger über z. B. Prof. McGonagall oder Prof. Flitwick.  
  
U., Ravenclaw  
  
PS: Mein Lieblingsfach ist Zaubertränke, Sie können mir also ruhig den kleinen Gefallen tun und antworten.  
  
  
  
U.,  
  
ich bin eben unwiderstehlich.  
  
Professor Snape  
  
PS: 10 Punkte von Ravenclaw fürs Einschleimen.  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
Fred und George,  
  
was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein, Madam Hooch mit diesen Scherzbonbons in einen Blaubeerkuchen zu verwandeln?! Um ein Haar wäre sie von Hagrid versehentlich verspeist worden!  
  
P. Pomfrey  
  
  
  
Miss Promfrey,  
  
wir warens nicht. Wirklich nicht. *unschuldsminen aufsetz* Aber sehen Sie es auch mal so: Hagrid isst ganz schön viel wenn er hungrig ist.  
  
Gred und Forge  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
  
  
Professor Snape,  
  
Ich bitte um die Erlaubnis, das Buch "Magische Wurzeln" aus der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek auszuleihen. Ich brauche es für mein Referat, darf das eigentlich auch drei Seiten länger sein als vorgeschrieben?  
  
Marina Timon aus Slytherin  
  
  
  
Marina,  
  
ich erteile Ihnen die Erlaubnis, obwohl Sie, wenn Sie besser zuhören würden, das nötige Wissen für Ihr Referat schon hätten und nicht noch zusätzlich das Buch zur Rate ziehen müssten.  
  
Nein, es darf nicht länger sein. Glauben Sie im Ernst, das ich mir das alles zusetzlich durchlesen möchte?  
  
Professor Snape  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
kannst Du mir vielleicht einen Tip geben was ich mir zu Weihnachten wünschen soll? Ich habe einfach keine Idee, vielleicht ein neuer Fotoapparat…  
  
Colin Creevy  
  
  
  
Hallo Colin,  
  
wieso machst Du Dir schon Gedanken um Weihnachten? Das ist doch noch ewig hin. Hmm wünsch Dir doch einfach eine Eule… die sind ganz praktisch.  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
Harry,  
  
ich hoffe, Du hast Deine Unschuld nicht in diesem Zimmer (in der MST von Beccy) verloren? *zu Ginny blick* Wenn ja, meine Wut wird keine Grenzen kennen *ggg*  
  
Lil  
  
  
  
Lil,  
  
Erm… Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen  
  
(ein etwas verängstigter) Harry  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
Sirius,  
  
*seufz* Ja, ja schade wegen dem Tonband! *g*  
  
Lil  
  
  
  
Lil,  
  
das kannst Du laut sagen.  
  
Sirius  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
Prof. Trelawney,  
  
welche Marke von Glaskugeln empfehlen Sie mir? Ich muss nämlich Dirk… äh… jemand den ich kenne ausspionie… ich meine beobachten, damit er nichts falsches macht! *kaputte Videokameras verfluch*  
  
Lil  
  
  
  
Liebe Lil,  
  
ich wusste natürlich, das Sie mir diese Frage stellen würden, also war ich so frei und habe für Sie diese Glaskugel der Marke "Blickus-Durchus" bestellt. Ich weiss auch bereits, dass Sie sich sehr darüber freuen und sage jetzt schon "Keine Ursache".  
  
Prof. Trelawney  
  
PS: Dieser Jemand wird heute abend um 23 Uhr duschen. (A/N: Weisste bescheid, Dirk? *g*)  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
Cho,  
  
schnapp Dir Harry!!!! Oder ich schick Dir Neca vorbei!!! Sie wird Dich dann grillen! Alles klar?  
  
Lil  
  
  
  
Lil,  
  
ich möchte Harry nicht, ich trauer Cedric noch nach. Ausserdem ist Harry glücklich mit Ginny. Also hör bitte mit Deinen Drohungen auf.  
  
Cho  
  
PS: Wer oder was ist Neca?  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
Oliver Wood,  
  
siehst Du wirklich so gut wie im Film aus? *träum*  
  
Lil  
  
  
  
Lil,  
  
Aussehen? Wer interessiert sich denn dafür? Nur Quidditch zählt!  
  
Oliver  
  
(A/N: *lol* Also im Radio läuft jetzt gerade "you are so beautiful" von Joe Cocker… ja ok… ist wieder so ne Sache, die nur ich witzig finde.)  
  
************************  
  
  
  
Prof. Snape,  
  
rücken Sie meine Barbies heraus, meine Cousinen wollen sie! Ach ja noch was… Waschen Sie sich die Haare! Ich empfehle OO*… bei meiner Deutsch- Lehrerin hats Wunder gewirkt!  
  
Ach ja Snape-baby… mach Asahi glücklich! *g* Sonst bekommst Du es mit dem Teufel zu tun! *g* *zu Asahi grins*  
  
Lil  
  
Lil,  
  
zunächst einmal interessieren mich Ihre Drohungen herzlich wenig. Die Barbie und Ken-Puppen sind noch in der grausigen MST-Wohnung. Also müssen Sie sich da an Beccy wenden.  
  
Ich wasche mir die Haare zweimal die Woche. Nicht das es Sie etwas angehen würde.  
  
Und ich möchte niemanden glücklich machen. Nur mich selbst.  
  
Professor Snape  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
An Prof. Sprout  
  
WIE KOMM ICH AN DEN BOUBOTULPER EITER??? (Ich weiß nich wie man den schreibt, hab in KK geschlafen.)  
  
*hundeblick* ich könnte den nämlich ganz gut brauchen. *indieluftstarrundsodoofpfeif* Nicht dass ich damit wen etwas… sagen wir mal beschädigen will.  
  
Ich will mich nur rächen… ähm ich mein, ich will nur… ähm… nur schauen wie der sich zusammensetzt, ist ne Aufgabe für Zaubertränke.  
  
*aufdiekniefall* GEBEN SIE IHN HER!!!!!!!!! Ich muss doch die Schlammblü… ähm die Aufgaben machen  
  
ein rachesüc… ähm ein verzweifelter, wissbegieriger D.M., 15, aus S.  
  
  
  
Hallo D.M.  
  
Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann Ihnen keinen Bubotubler-Eiter geben, egal für was Sie den brauchen. Madam Pomfrey hat den ganzen Vorrat vor kurzem aufgebraucht um die Anti-Pickel-Salbe herzustellen.  
  
Ich werde mich demnächst mit Prof. Snape über Ihre Rachsucht unterhalten müssen.  
  
Prof. Sprout  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
Duhuuuuu Wurmschwanz?????  
  
Hat Voldi den tollen Auferstehungstrank selbst erfunden?????? Oder aus nem Buch???  
  
Das Buch könnt ich gebrauchen *fg*  
  
Jemand der anonym bleiben will, 17, aus S.  
  
  
  
Hallo Anonym.  
  
V-vvold-demor… Mein Meister hat den Zaubertrank in einem Buch gefunden. Es ist sehr alte, dunkle Magie. *schaut nervös*  
  
Ich kann Dir das Buch aber nicht geben, da mich V-vvoo… mein Meister sonst t-töten w-wwürde.  
  
Wurmschwanz  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
Hallo Draco!  
  
Sag mal, hat Dein Vater Dich eigentlich so genannt damit Du Draco als "Dr. Malfoy" abkürzen kannst? Und warum steht auf dem Wappen von Hogwarts dass man Dich nicht kitzeln soll wenn Du schläfst? *g*  
  
Blaue Feder  
  
  
  
Hallo Blaue Feder!  
  
Nein, mein Vater hat mich nicht wegen der Abkürzung so genannt (Obwohl mir die Abkürzung gut gefällt), er mag Drachen einfach sehr.  
  
Und mit dem "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" ist nur Zufall. Obwohl es auch gefährlich ist mich zu kitzeln, wenn ich schlafe.  
  
Dr. Malfoy  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,  
  
ich hab da so eine Freundin. Den Namen nenn ich lieber nicht.  
  
Sie glaubt dass sie die Nächte mit Ihnen im Kerker verbringt. Und glaubt das Malfoy und andere… Gestalten bei ihr wohnen. Außerdem hat sie gedroht, Harry umzubringen.  
  
Ich glaube sie braucht irgendwie Hilfe. Gibt es da eine Lösung?  
  
Viele Grüße,  
  
Melina  
  
  
  
Melina,  
  
ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Ihre Freundin die Nächte weder mit mir noch mit Malfoy im Kerker verbringt, da wir hier bei Beccy sind. Was die anderen Gestalten angeht, da kann ich nichts zu sagen.  
  
Und Sie haben Recht, Ihre Freundin braucht Hilfe. Obwohl mir kommt es eher so vor, als wenn ihr nicht mehr zu helfen wäre.  
  
Professor Snape  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
Sehr geehrter Proffe Snape,  
  
Interessantes Liebeslebe… ups nein, darüber wollte ich eigentlich nichts sagen *aufdenkopfhau*  
  
Zum Grund meines Schreibens:  
  
Wir hatten da so eine Idee. Es geht darum, dass demnächst eine neue Barbie auf den Markt kommen soll. Es kann natürlich auch ein Ken sein.  
  
Wir dachten an eine Snape-Puppe. (Anbei auch ein Vorentwurf) Sie müssten allerdings zum Modellstehen mal vorbeikommen. Außerdem dachten wir, dass das neue Barbiehaus doch gut der Kerker sein könnte, hierzu müssten wir diesen allerdings noch einmal genaustens unter die Lupe nehmen.  
  
Wir hoffen, Sie sind von dieser Idee recht angetan und Sie melden sich bald,  
  
herzlichst,  
  
Ihre Barbieentwurfsstelle Timbucktu  
  
PS: Was halten Sie von einer Barbie, die Zaubern kann? Natürlich nicht alle Sprüche, aber sich selbst fliegen lassen und so. Meinen Sie, dass könnte gehen?  
  
  
  
Hochgeschätzte Barbieentwurfstelle,  
  
ich freue mich ungemein, von Ihnen einen Brief erhalten zu haben. Umso mehr rührt es mich, das sie es in Betracht ziehen, von mir eine Puppe herzustellen. Ich würde liebend gerne modell stehen. Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich sogar die Kleidung für die Puppe entwerfen und herstellen.  
  
Wegen dem Kerker habe ich einen Schüler von mir bereits angesprochen, er wird den gesamten Kerker von jedem möglichen Blickwinkel fotographieren. Da sich, wie Sie sicherlich wissen, die Photos bewegen, können Sie so den Kerker "unter die Lupe nehmen" wie Sie es ausdrücken.  
  
Eine Barbie die zaubern kann, ist ebenfalls eine gute Idee, könnte allerdings schwierig bei der Ausführung werden. Wenn Sie möchten kann ich Ihnen meine Ideen unterbreiten, wenn ich bei Ihnen in Timbucktu bin (Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die Barbies in Mali entworfen werden)  
  
Mit überaus freundlichen Grüßen,  
  
Professor Snape  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
Hey Leude, die Frage geht an alle,  
  
ich möcht mal fragen, wann einer sich endlich mal traut Ron und Hermi zu sagen, dass se in einander verknallt sind. Selbst merken die das ja eh nie  
  
*wiemannursoblödeseinkann* *sichwunder* *ichbinjagutwennichdiefrageanALLEstell…egal*  
  
Tschau, noch viel Spass hier *gggg*  
  
Aquila  
  
  
  
Hey Aquila!  
  
Ich wollte Deinen Brief dann direkt an Ron und Hermine weiterleiten, aber die waren irgendwie so schwer beschäftigt. Sagen wir es mal so… wir haben alle freiwillig im Wohnzimmer geschlafen *gg*  
  
Beccy  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
Ich hab da so ne Freundin, die hat sich grad mit einer anderen (ob ich die als Freunding bezeichnen kann?? Naja, sagen wir mal, Nichtfeindin) verkracht. Die reden nicht mehr miteinander und beide heulen sich jetzt bei mir aus. Was soll ich tun???  
  
Wisst ihr die Addy von nem guten Psychater wo ich die beiden mal hinschicken kann, oder meint ihr Eheberatung tuts auch???  
  
Liebe Grüße,  
  
Aqui  
  
  
  
Hallo Aqui,  
  
ich kann Dir mal verraten, was ich mit Padfoot und Prongs immer gemacht habe, wenn die beiden mal streit hatten und mir dann was vorgejammert haben.  
  
Verabrede Dich mit beiden, ohne das die andere jeweils davon erfährt. Wenn ihr dann zu dritt seid, zwing die beiden mit einander zu reden.  
  
Wenn die das nicht wollen, sperr die beiden in die Besenkammer und lass sie erst raus, wenn sie sich wieder vertragen haben.  
  
Viel Glück und liebe Grüße,  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
Lieber Sirius!  
  
Warum hast Du in den Büchern der allwissenden Frau R. nie geheiratet? Oder weiß sie vielleicht doch nicht alles? Hast Du da ein kleines Geheimnis?  
  
Und was hast Du gearbeitet, bevor man Dich fieser- und völlig unbegründeterweise einsperrte.  
  
Oki, ich warte auf Antwort  
  
Deine *und das sag ich nicht nur so* Aurelia  
  
(wenn ich mich nicht scheute, Deine Gefühle zu verletzen, würde ich Dir sogar ein Abschiedsküsschen geben. Metaphorisch, natürlich)  
  
  
  
Liebe Aurelia,  
  
glaube mir, Frau R. weiß ALLES über uns. Ich habe niemals geheiratet weil ich die passende Frau noch nicht gefunden hatte. Hab ich bis heute nicht. (Du weißt… auf der Flucht und so)  
  
Ich habe leider nicht viel arbeiten können bevor… bevor ich eingesperrt wurde. Ich war noch am überlegen, was genau ich machen möchte und hatte daher nur einige Jobs hier und da.  
  
Dein *und ich sags auch nicht nur so* Sirius  
  
(Hey! Du verletzt meine Gefühle eher, wenn Du mir KEIN Abschiedsküsschen gibst – ob metaphorisch oder nicht - *wange hinhalt*)  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
Lieber Remus!  
  
Auch an Dich eine Frage: Wieso hat Frau R. nie eine Hochzeit von Dir beschrieben? (Hoffentlich sind jetzt keine wunde Stellen in Deiner Seele berührt, das täte mir außerordentlich leid und ich würde sogleich um Verzeihung bitten) Weiß sies nich, oder gabs sie nich (Die Hochzeit, nich Frau R.)?  
  
Ich meine, Dein anderes Ich scheint auch nicht viel schlimmer zu sein als gewisse Dinge, die manche Frauen auch etwa in diesen Zeitabschnitten durchmachen, wenn Du Deine Wolfsbane Potion nimmst. Ich mein für die anderen, nich für Dich. Und das wär doch eh eine tolle Gelegenheit für eine Frau, Dich da zu trösten. *sich das lebhaft vorstellt (nich unbedingt mit mir in der Hauptrolle (obwohl ja die Hauptrolle eh Du wärst (obwohl Du mir eigentlich eher nich so hauptrollig vorkommst vom Buch her, eher schüchtern)), wenn ihr beide zusammen auskommt, wünsch ich euch alles Glück der Welt)* ach ja… *träum*  
  
Naja, auf jeden Fall täts mich interessieren. Und noch was: Hast Du Geschwister?  
  
Also mehr fällt mir gerade nicht ein, also bis zum nächsten Chap!  
  
Deine (um S. nicht eifersüchtig zu machen, lass ich jetzt mal einen entsprechenden Kommentar weg) Aurelia  
  
  
  
Liebe Aurelia,  
  
erstmal vielen Dank für Deinen netten Brief. Mach Dir keine Sorgen, Du hast mit Deiner Frage nach einer Hochzeit keine wunde Stelle getroffen. Mir geht es da so ähnlich wie Sirius, ich hatte einfach nicht die passende Frau gefunden.  
  
Obwohl ich glaube dass Frau R., selbst wenn ich geheiratet hätte, es nicht in den Büchern erwähnen bzw. erzählen würde, weil die Geschichte sich ja hauptsächlich um Harry dreht. Der arme.  
  
Und es gibt jemanden, die mich tröstet, aber ich möchte da nicht weiter drüber reden. Ich glaube, sie hätte es nicht so gern, wenn ich öffentlich über sie rede. (A/N: *hust* ach kommt schon… träumen kann man doch, oder? *g*)  
  
Und ja, ich habe noch einen älteren Bruder… er heißt aber nicht wie alle glauben Romulus.  
  
Dein (so schnell wird Sirius nicht eifersüchtig) Remus  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
Lieber Harry!  
  
Das mit den Japanerkindern ist nämlich so:  
  
Die sind Fans von Dir (nicht alle, aber fast) und um ihrer Bewunderung Ausdruck zu verleihen, malen sie Bilder mit Dir (und anderen aus den Büchern, die immer mit Deinem Namen anfangen) und auch welche mit z. B. Deiner Mutter. Und da schreiben sie z.B. drunter: Lily Evans, James Potter and Sirus Black. Weil, wenn sie japanisch schreiben, verstehts ja keiner. Daher weiß ich das.  
  
Im Buch wird beschrieben, wie glücklich Du warst, als Du ein Fotoalbum mit Deinen Eltern bekamst. *süßfind* und deshalb: Möchtest Du solche Bilder ham? Ich könnt sie Beccy senden und die zeigt sie Dir dann (naja, hoffentlich nich in einer MST-ähnlichen Umgebung mit Zwang und so). Du brauchst es mir nur inne email oder noch besser inne Review von einer meiner Geschichten zu schreiben, falls Du willst, Oki?  
  
Oki. Dann Ciao und knuddel Dein Patenonkel von mir, Du darfst das.  
  
Aurelia  
  
  
  
Liebe Aurelia!  
  
Danke für die Aufklärung in Sachen japanische Kinder. NATÜRLICH möchte ich die Bilder sehen! Und keine Sorge, wir werden hier zu gar nichts gezwungen. Hier ist es viel besser wie in der MST-Wohnung.  
  
Harry  
  
PS: Ich soll Dir von Sirius ausrichten, dass er sich über den Knuddeler gefreut hat.  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
Beccy,  
  
hier, ge? Wenn ich Bilder sende, dann nur unter der Bedingung, dass Harry sie sich aus freien Stücken anschaun darf und nicht am Bett festgebunden oder so. Ich kenne Dich, sonst würd ichs nich sagen!  
  
Was nich heißen soll, das ich Deine ffs nich mag. Sogar sehr  
  
*unheimlichliebguck*  
  
  
  
Huhu Aurelia ;)  
  
Nee, mach Dir mal keine Sorgen… hier wird keiner ans Bett gefesselt… obwohl… hmm *gg* Erm.. ja… wo war ich. Ach ja. Also hier kann jeder tun und lassen, was er möchte. Und die Fragen/Briefe beantworten sie wirklich gerne.  
  
*rotwerd und Mama hol* "Gugg mal… jemand mag meine ffs"  
  
Beccy´s Mama (A/N: aka Hatschick… naaa? Kommt euch der Name bekannt vor? Jupp. Ich habe sie gerade geoutet): "Sie freut sich."  
  
So… da bin ich wieder… erm joah *g* Das wars von mir  
  
Beccy  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
Puuuuuuh, das wars… also sorry, das ich einige Briefe quasi zusammen gepackt habe (als PS geschrieben) und an Stellen ein klitze kleines bisschen geändert habe. Aber so passte es dann einfach besser. Bzw. ließ sich so besser beantworten. Naja… die Leute hier warten auf neue Briefe! Also dann mal los…  
  
Beccy 


End file.
